


A Wedding With the Cake Elf

by FearAndLeather



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, fake boyfriend, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Prompt: From AnonHey I don't know how recently you posted the Noel Fielding imagine but I was wondering if you could do one for me? Perhaps a fake boyfriend situation. It would make my entire year. Like it would be seriously amazing. No pressure lol. It's absolutely fine if you can't.





	A Wedding With the Cake Elf

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a fake boyfriend fic before but, ok. 
> 
> Also, sorry it took so long, I've been going through some stuff.

It was the text you had been dreading for months. Your cousin had set a date for her wedding. Of course, you wanted her to be happy and you loved the fact she was getting married but you just didn’t want to go. Family events always ended the same way for you: you would show up alone, be taunted for it, leave early, then be called ignorant for it by your mother. You hadn’t noticed that your face had dropped from a smile until you heard your friend’s voices. 

“Y/N, you alright?” Dave’s voice was always gentle when he spoke but he sounded like feathers against water now. You looked up and saw the dark worry etched onto his face. “Y/N?” 

You shook your head slightly, more to gain control than to answer. “Ye-yeah. Umm, my cousin set a date for her wedding.”

Dave visibly relaxed and sat back in his chair, the cafe lights hitting his cheek and making his eyes shine as he did. “You had me worried there. You look like someone died.” The light on his cheek was blotted out as Noel came back from the counter. 

“They didn’t have the syrup for... Hey! What happened?” He carded his fingers through your hair as he sat down.

“Y/N has to spend time with their family.” They both knew how much you hated the constant barrell of insults that would flood from people you barely knew. You had moved away from home a few years ago now and only saw your family during holidays... or weddings. 

“Is there nothing we can do? Fake an emergency or something?” Noel eyes fixed on a sugar shaker in front of him, the way they did when he was trying to think. His quirks had always amused you but some of them were just straight up cute.

“No, we skipped my gran’s birthday with that a few months back, remember?” Your voice sounded utterly defeated as it echoed through your ears. “Unless we can magic me up a boyfriend, I’ve got no choice.”  
The three of you sat in a deep silence for a moment before your table number was called. “I ordered, you collect.” Noel smiled over at Dave who grunted as he pulled himself up. “I’m sorry. Couldn’t you tell them he was working or busy?”

“They’d never believe me... or worse, they would.” Thoughts of what they would say sprung about in your mind and made you feel sick. _Is he embarrassed to be seen out with you? Can’t be that serious if he won’t meet your family._ You wanted to run and hide and you were still more than a month from the day. 

The clank of the cups hitting the table disturbed you. Looking up, you noticed a wide grin on Dave’s face. He had a lovely smile but this was something else. You tilted your head to the side. You didn’t need to ask before Dave blurted out his plan. 

“Fake boyfriend!”

“Yeah, we already thought about that one. Y/N’s family wouldn’t fall for it. They’d need to see him to believe it.” Noel seemed almost as upset about the prospect of you being picked on as you were.

“No!” Dave giggled to himself, “You be Y/N’s fake boyfriend. Be their date!” 

The silence that fell between the two of you was deafening but Noel managed to break it before it became weird. “I mean, sure, if you think it’ll work.”

*************

The next few weeks were absurd. You and Noel had been dropping flirty comments on each others Instagram and Twitter posts, causing a lot of speculation in the media and his fandom. Everyone was really supportive even if nothing had been confirmed yet. You had both been going to big events together and making sure you were photographed together as much as possible, being really close and smiling almost constantly. The “act” wasn’t hard to keep up; both you and Noel were happy in each other’s company anyway and you were affectionate to all of your new friends just as much as he was. This plan was going beyond smoothly all apart from one little aspect: It hurt like hell.

You had feelings for him already but had been able to keep them at bay so far by reminding yourself that you could never be anything more than friends but now, this game was a constant reminder of what you couldn’t have and it was eating you up inside. Every time he would stroke your hand in front of the paparazzi, you felt electricity fly through your body, not in a sexual way but in the most the most heart wrenchingly romantic way you could ever conceive. 

It was finally time to tell your family that you were not showing up alone and who you were bringing. Noel had invited you to the studio so you weren’t alone when you made the call. He knew everything that could possibly go wrong in this call, you had listed the possibilities numerous times to him, and he knew you were scared.  
After hours of building up the courage to make the call, you finally dialled your mum. Each ring had your blood pressure rising and your heart beat quickening. A soft sheen of sweat seeped from your hairline as your discomfort bubbled over the point of safety. Unconsciously, your fists clenched and released, contorted and pressed themselves into your thigh, it was becoming too much. Starting from your temple and moving back to the crown, you felt Noel’s fingers run across your scalp. The instant he made contact, you pressed lightly against him. Romantic feelings aside, Noel had a way with comforting people, it was what had drawn so many of his friends towards him- well, that and his ability to make any room light up upon entrance. It was a gift and he never squandered it. 

As soon as you heard your mum’s voice on the line, you dove head first into your well rehearsed speech: “Hi mum, just letting you know I’m not coming to the wedding alone. I’m bringing Noel, we’re an item now.” You paused, you knew she would have something to say. Noel edged back over to a painting of you he was working on, it had broad blue and white lines and a few small woodland animals trying to eat the sun off to the side.

“The comedian? Are you sure, honey? He’s not the sort of person you’d expect at a family gathering...” The disapproval in her voice was crisp and you were a bit offended by it. This was the man you... had feelings for. 

“Yes! He means the world to me and I want him there.” It came out more forceful than you had expected but you didn’t really care too much. A glance over at Noel and you saw him listening in, a smirk on his lips. He loved it when you stood up for yourself and for things you cared about, especially against people you feared losing. He loved that you were so strong even if you didn’t quite know it yet. When you caught his eye, a blush rose up his cheeks and he turned back to his painting, smiling wider. You couldn’t help but grin a little. 

“Fine, I suppose she won’t mind, just don’t upstage anyone. I know what you're like when you’re with these new friends.” 

You glared at the phone, “He’s not my friend, he’s my boyfriend.” You spoke out each word clearly and revelled a little at how the last one felt. 

“Ok, ok! I guess we’ll see you both there.” As you said your goodbyes, Noel turned back to face you, putting his paint down. Putting your phone in your pocket, you closed your eyes and let out a shuddery breath. He walked over, wrapping his arms around you loosely and rubbing up and down your back. No going back now.

******************

The day had come at last and you had hardly slept in days despite being almost constantly around Noel and the others. He had told you not to worry about outfits for the day, he would sort them out. You had to remind him that it was not your wedding day and you couldn’t out do the happy couple. When he arrived at the hotel everyone was staying at for the event, he had come in casual clothes but hadn’t brought anything else with him. Staring at him with utter fear, he answered before you had to ask. “Serge is bringing it all over, I had to make some adjustments because they were a bit too... us. Let’s just say, your mum wouldn’t have been happy.”

“Is she ever?” You smiled softly, “Did we have to wear matching outfits?” The small smile turned into a grin at the thought.

“Yes! A friend of mine wanted to road test their couples line. I’m doing her a favour.” He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Have you seen your family yet?”

“No. I managed to just check in and run. I’m not sure I can face them.” Your voice was quiet and your eyes were on the floor.

“Hey, that was the whole point of this, me and you facing them together.” He leaned back on his arm. 

“There I was thinking you were just a mask for me.” You looked up teasingly and sat next to him. You heard a knock on the door before it opened. 

“Figured you two might want these.” Serge smiled as he dropped the outfits on the bed beside you and sat next to Noel. “You, err, you know you’re gonna have to kiss, right? It’ll be expected or they’ll catch on that it’s a hoax.” Just how matter of fact he was about that made you almost uncomfortable but you knew that almost your whole friendship group were in on this and just wanted it to go well. 

You looked at Noel who looked part horrified but part excited and you felt your heart drop, holding him close in public was bad enough. You knew exactly how this would end, you would cry and make a scene and everyone would know it was a lie. 

“I’ll give you a code word when I move in for it, yeah?” Noel suggested when he saw your face. “I don’t wanna make you feel weird.” You nodded a bit and started opening the clothes bags to distract yourself. “How about “effervescent”?” He offered. You had often told him how you loved the phonetics of certain words, effervescent being one of them. 

“Sounds good.” You tried to sound cheery but knew you didn’t come close. 

*********

Serge had gone home, leaving you and Noel to get ready. As you stepped out from the bathroom, you saw Noel in his outfit and instantly lost your breath at the sight. He was still Noel in every way but his eyeliner was thicker and his facial contour was darker but not intrusive, it gave him a dark mystical feel. Usually, Noel looked as if he could have just jumped straight from a story as the magic wielding nymph willing to aid your journey but, with his eyes and cheeks framed this was and his deep red jacket paired with the crisp white of his shirt, he looked as if he would steal your soul from your body and feel no remorse about it. The black piping work around the cuffs and rims of his jacket stood out like snakes on cooling lava and, before you knew it, you were reaching to touch his arm. 

Your outfit had the same colour pallette as his but the style was very different; you didn’t look like you could walk into hell and demand the thrown. Just before you could touch the black lines, Noel twisted his wrist and held your hand in a grip so soft you weren’t sure how he had stopped you. “We should head down.” He spoke finally, and lowered both of your hands. 

The walk down to the lobby was short and you stayed right by his side the whole time, your fingers occasionally gripping tighter and loosening when you realised what you were doing. Noel didn’t seem to mind, in response, he would tighten his grip a little too. It was as if having you this scared was making him nervous as well. 

The instant you had stepped into the front lobby, relatives you hadn’t seen in ages were surrounding you both, asking questions about your outfit and relationship.You had managed to get out a few “We’re very happy together”s and a “We wanted to keep it quiet for as long as possible.” before you heard the engine of the car outside. The crowd parted ways as the groom came walking through. He glanced at you, almost confused by the fact you were attending his wedding but smiled anyway. He had always seemed like a nice guy, you just couldn’t go near any of your family without your mum and dad butting in so you kept your distance. 

The whole of the service was spent in silence, thankfully, as you and Noel sat close to each other near your parents. You had noticed how Noel looked at the couple in front of you, almost like he was enchanted by the ceremony. You wondered if one day- No. It was all fake, remember. It would never happen, not with him anyway but you couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, not happily. 

The pictures taken outside looked like they were for a catalogue, everything was so white and pristine but you knew your cousin, that exactly what she had always wanted. When it came for the family photos, you were shocked at just how many you were asked to be in. You knew that it was because of your high profile plus one but it was still strange. There was one with only couples in it, the bride and groom surrounded by other couples looking equally happy. Noel had whispered something about making a calender to you and you had cracked up giggling just as the photo was taken. You expected them to ask for a retake but the photographer just looked at you both and smiled. 

As the couples began to dissipate, Noel looked tilted his head. “As good a time as any?” He whispered. You looked at him confused. “You look effervescent today.” A slight smile from you and he moved in to capture your lips with as much force as he had used to hold your hand earlier. You smiled into the kiss and ran your hand through the side of his hair deftly. You were both so caught up in the moment, neither of you noticed the crowd staring in adornment or the camera flash a second time. 

Before he left, the photographer came over to you, “You know, you look happier than the special couple today. I hope I get to do yours soon.” He was very sincere about it and showed you some of the pictures, you were both glowing in each others presence and almost constantly smiling. You almost choked up as he handed you his card. 

*****************

The afterparty was being held not far from the hotel and Noel had stayed with you for the first hour until you had gone to the bathroom. When you returned, he was chatting with your gran about the Great British Bake Off. He looked in his element and you hadn’t seen your Nan so happy all day so you went over to the bar. 

As you were ordering, you heard your mother’s voice, “Thought I told you not to get all dressed up. I knew this would happen if you brought him.” 

You sighed and tried to keep calm, “You would’ve been angry if I showed up alone, with Noel, or not at all. I can’t win with you.”

“Maybe if you just had normal friends I wouldn’t have to be angry.” 

“We’re not friends, I already told you.” You could feel the frustration bubbling inside you, tears beginning to sting your eyes.

“Yes, so you keep saying but I can’t see that lasting long, can you?”

“I love him!” You tried to stop yourself but couldn’t. The outburst had people looking over at you, including Noel. 

Before you could flee, Noel was by your side again. “Is everything ok?” His hand was in yours and you unconsciously buried your face in his jacket as you nodded. Noel opened his mouth to tell the smarmy old cow exactly what he thought of her when he was interrupted by a weathered voice.

“Why don’t you leave the cuties alone? They’re happy together. You’re just jealous of how well Y/N is doing for themselves and the cake elf is lovely if you’d just give him a chance. I’ve already invited them both to my 85th.” You peeked out from Noel’s jacket to see your Nan standing there with the majority of your extended family behind her... defending you. There was no stopping it this time, tears flooded your eyes and you held onto Noel tighter than you had all day.

He reached up and swiped your cheek with his thumb before leaning down and kissing you again, deeper than before but not in a passionate way, in a slow thoughtful way. He broke it off after only a second or two with a look of mortification on his face. “S-sorry. I forgot-” 

“Don’t- Don’t ever be sorry. I... meant it.” If this backfired, you could blame the scenario. 

“I love you too. I have done for a long time. Dave knew... so did Serge. That’s why...” He stopped when he saw the grin spread across your face. The next few moments felt as though they were lasting lifetimes, the two of you just staring into each others souls. 

You looked over at your Nan, “I hope he told you we were coming.” You smiled at her and stood back beside Noel.

She nodded, “Of course he did and I expect you both to be wearing your fancy magic costumes again. They are the prettiest things I’ve seen in awhile. Now, you two go and have a little dance, enjoy yourself. I’ve got to have some words with my daughter.” As if it was an order, the whole crowd, including yourself and Noel moved away from the fiery lady. 

Noel tugged your arm a little until you were on the dance floor. He held you close to him as you both moved with the music. “I really hope they have _Wuthering Heights_.” He chimed, grinning. You batted his arm softly, shaking your head. You had finally found something scarier than your mother and, now, you were dating him.


End file.
